Paradron
Paradron is an Autobot colonial planet hidden away from the wars that plagued Cybertron. Fiction Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon Paradron was a lost Autobot colony accessible through a space vortex. It was discovered when Cyclonus and Scourge fled through the vortex from the Aerialbots. Upon arriving, the Decepticons found that the Autobots which inhabited the planet were wimpy pacifists and easily conquered them. Enslaved by the Decepticons, a handful of Paradron's Autobots, led by Sandstorm, contacted Cybertron looking for help. The Autobots, under the command of Rodimus Prime, sought to liberate the planet, but found it impossible to retake. Rather than risk such an energy-rich world falling into the hands of the Decepticons, the planet was evacuated and Rodimus Prime ordered Ultra Magnus to detonate Paradron's energon core, destroying it and the entire planet. (Good thing Optimus Prime didn't do things this way when the Transformers came to Earth!) The survivors of Paradron were relocated to Cybertron, where Rodimus Prime hoped that they would learn that their freedoms had to be defended in order to be kept. Fight or Flee ''Wings Universe'' Early in the Great War, a ship containing Landshark, Sprocket, and a couple of medics left Cybertron for another planet. En route, they named their new home Paradron after a word from old literature meaning "peace". Dreamwave Generation One continuity Paradron was attacked by a Decepticon unit led by Skystalker, who massacred most of its population. Countdown and Groundshaker followed him and defeated him near the planet's core. Strangely, they found that the inhabitants of Paradron were nigh-identical to those of Cybertron, and an ancient Transformer insignia was seen adorning a door. Though the two worlds had no known history of communicating with each other, Countdown would discover a Golden Disk on Paradron, containing what was apparently a wealth of Cybertronian information, including an accurate prediction of the evolution of Micromaster technology. ''Shattered Glass'' When the experimental junk robot Wreck-Gar threatened to assimilate Autobot and Decepticon alike into his Junkion Hive, both factions jointly worked together to lock Wreck-Gar and the Junkions on the prison planet Paradron. Ultra Magnus was exiled to Paradron as punishment for a failed attempt at a coup against Optimus Prime. Thanks to Wheeljack, he later escaped, freeing Wreck-Gar and his Junkion hive and killing prison guards Ironhide and Sunstreaker in the process. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Paradron was a world in the Autobot Commonwealth. It was conquered by Decepticons early in the Great War, and though resistance cells were formed, they were brutally dealt with. During the Autobots' planet-hopping campaign to liberate their planets, Paradron was destroyed as a part of the Energon Wars subconflict. ''Knights of Unicron'' The Paradron Disco was the sixth venue for the Knights of Unicron on their 2014 "Till All Are One" tour. Known Paradronians *Sandstorm *Paradron Medic *"Paradron Type" Arcee? Games ''Super INFINITY'' ''Transformers: Unicron Trilogy'' Paradron is an Autobot colonial planet hidden away from the wars that plagued Cybertron in Transformers: Unicron Trilogy. Paradron was a lost Autobot colony in the Milky Way Galaxy accessible through a space vortex. It was discovered when the Autobots were heading right towards a vortex that transported them to another planet. Upon arriving, the Axalon crew found that the Autobots which inhabited the planet were wimpy pacifists. The Decepticons easily conquered Paradron. Enslaved by the Decepticons, a handful of Paradron's Autobots, led by Sandstorm, contacted Cybertron looking for help. The Autobots, under the command of Optimus Prime, sought to liberate the planet. Later, Paradron was targeted by Unicron. Ten years later, Paradron was a world in the Autobot Commonwealth. Notes *In Japan, a same-character redeco of Arcee was released as a special exclusive during the ''Super Link'' line, labeled as "Paradron Type" Arcee, and in colors that recalled the Paradron Medic. The fictional implications as to what "Paradron" means within the Unicron Trilogy are incredibly vague at best. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Paradron (パラドロン Paradoron) Category:Planets